


Daddy’s Girl

by Toaverse



Series: The Owl House AUs [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Hotel Transylvania AU, You can imagine Al and Amity as vampires, mention of ravenblight, so Amity is a ravenblight kid in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: After the death of his wife, Alador wants nothing more then to protect his daughter from those nasty humans.He promised that to his wife, after all.(Or basically the beginning of Hotel Transylvania.)
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight
Series: The Owl House AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Daddy’s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Low and behold! A new series and AU!
> 
> I quite think Al would fit Dracula’s character in Hotel Transylvania to some extent, so tada!!
> 
> Also, Lilith is Martha in this AU, because I felt like it fits better, and she and Al and Amity all have black hair anyways.
> 
> Enjoy!

1897

Somewhere on earth, a scary looking building stands somewhere in the darkness of Transylvania.

A bat flies to one of the balconies, transforming in his normal vampire form when flying above it.

He opens the balcony doors, and walks to a crib where a baby is sleeping. To any normal human, he looked like he is going to hurt her, but...

“Peek-a-boo!” The vampire, Alador, cheers, attempting to make his infant daughter laugh.

Unfortunately, it makes her cry instead.

“No no no no no. I didn’t mean to startle you, my little baby.” Alador tries to reassure, picking up his daughter, Amity, and cradling her. Luckily, he knows just the way to cheer her up. “🎼Hush, little vampire, don’t say a word. Papa’s gonna bite the head off a bird.🎼”

It luckily works, as his daughter laughs at the last part.

Now, it’s time to change a diaper.

Alador, still with Amity in his arms, to the changing table. He carefully places her on the mat, and then swiftly changes the baby’s diapers with his levitation abilities.

Amity didn’t even notice the change, but is rather impressed with her father’s tricks as she giggles again.

Being done with changing diapers, Alador throws the dirty diaper in a grave coffin.

•+•

“Nice, but maybe a little more square footage.” Alador says, looking at the map of his future monster hotel. “I want a lot of monsters here.”

A drop of water from above hits the map. Both Alador and the construction worker look up to see Amity crawl on the ceiling and on the walls to their direction.

Both adult monsters don’t really mind it.

•+•

“I’m gonna catch you, little Amity.” Alador calls out in his sweet tone while chasing his laughing daughter in the halls. “I’m gonna catch you!”

That, until he noticed the open door to the outside.

And unfortunately for him, Amity notices it too.

“What out there?” She asks, pointing to the open door.

“Oh, we never go out there.” Alador says, quickly picking Amity up as she was walking to the door’s direction. “Ever.”

He then turns around and walks away from the door, still with his only child in his arms. Amity tries to look what’s behind the wooden door, but it’s quickly shut.

•+•

“And then the monsters ran away and where forced into hiding.” Alador reads aloud to Amity as her bedtime story. “But Camila the human found them and jumped out from under their bed.”

“I’m scared!” Amity calls out, hiding under her blanket.

“And burned their clothes and bit their toes! And took their candy!” Alador continues, but can’t find Amity under the blankets. He looks under the bed instead, and there she is.

“Don’t take my candy.” Amity says, her tone obviously afraid.

“Babyclaws, you don’t need to be frightened.” Alador reassures his daughter. “I promised your mommy I would protect you forever.”

Hearing a ukulele play, Amity feels safer, even crawling from under the bed to her father, who greets her with a song.

“🎼My beautiful A-mi. Let me wipe all your tears away. Those humans are nas-tay, so with daddy you will stay. And if a human tries to harm you, I’ll simply say...” that singing sentence quickly follows a vampire roar from Alador, as if he’s scaring a human away. “🎼Because you’re daddy’s girl...🎼”

•+•

Before Alador even knew it, it was Amity’s first time to transform into a bat.

“Just bend your legs and pull of.” He instructs, Amity having a helmet on her head just in case. “Trust me, mouse.”

She does as she’s instructed, and she transforms into a bat before she knows it.

“I can fly! I can fly!” Amity cheers, flying into the air of the room.

“Look at you!” Alador cheers, a feeling of proudness overwhelming him. “You got it, Ami!”

He transforms into a bat as well, flying along with his daughter throughout the room as they laugh.

“Excuse me, sir.” The construction worker interrupts.

“What?” Alador asks, still in his bat form.

“It’s ready.”

•+•

Both males step outside, having the entrance just behind them.

“Looks good.” Alador says as he looks at the outside. “Only monsters can get in?”

“Oh, absolutely.” The construction worker says with certainty. “It’s hidden real nicely. You got 400 acres of haunted forest in front of you. You got the land of the undead on the perimeters. Any humans daring to even look over there will run away real quick.” He explains. “But of cours, be smart. No bonfires, no firework shows.”

“Yeah, no fire, I get it.” Alador says, agreeing with the construction worker.

•+•

The vampire looks outside, standing on the balcony. His attention is quickly cast to a family photo with him, Amity, and his now deceased wife.

“It’s time, my darling Lilith.” Alador says, holding the family photo. “The place we always talked about for Amity.”

He looks outside again, seeing the human blockade in front of his monster hotel.

“No one will ever harm her here.”


End file.
